The Two Members
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: After seven years, Team Natsu finally returns completing the hundred year quest. They then soon find out that a whole lot has happened when they were gone, including some new members appearing.


**Heyo! I was inspired again from a picture (Why are all my stories based off of art!) And I decided to do this, I really need to stop doing oneshots, but I only have three left to do and finish my multi-chapter mystery story. And I'm also doing a Hobbit au story as well! So be on the look out for those! Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla and Happy walked towards the Fairy Tail Guild after spending five years on the hundred year quest.

"Oh! I'm so excited to see everyone again!" Lucy happily declared, now a twenty five year old woman with her now longer hair tied up in a ponytail as her brown eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I know! It seems like forever ever since we left!" Wendy agreed, now with a chest and her hair cut to pixie length at the age of nineteen.

"Still think the guild is standing?" Gray asked, his hair the same except that he had scar running from his forehead down near his eye.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't." Erza replied, her hair cut to her shoulders.

"Well I'm getting all fired up to meet everyone!" Natsu shouted, his hair in a undercut, before walking toward where the guild was.

To their surprise, the guild building was actually bigger than the old one, having its own field, gym, and indoor garden that actually looked like a jungle of flowers and plants.

Natsu kicked the doors open. "WE COMPLETED THE ONE-HUNDRED YEAR QUEST!" Natsu triumphantly yelled.

Everyone turned to look at them as they all cheered. Cana yelled something about bringing out the booze and a party was soon happening.

The group soon found out that a lot had happened when they left. For example, Gajeel and Levy got married, and they have a three year old daughter and newborn twins, plus Gajeel cut his hair and Levy had hers grown out.

Elfman and Evergreen got married and are expecting their first child pretty soon. Mirajane and Laxus were happily married with twins and Mirajane was expecting pretty soon as well.

Lisanna was said to be dating, but no one knew who exactly. Cana was actually married, to everyone's shock, Bacchus. Apparently whenever she went out to drink at a pub, it was actually a date for the two. (More like the two trying to prove who had the strongest liver contest if that's what you called a date)

Anyway, Cana and Bacchus had a daughter, Martina, named after a fizzy drink. Cana had cut her hair to a bob and was still drinking.

Romeo had grown taller, till he was six feet to be exact. Droy had lost a little weight, and Laki wasn't wearing glasses anymore.

The party was in full swing, Juvia was hugging Gray, Erza was having a slice of strawberry cake, Lucy was holding one of Levy's twins, and Wendy was hanging out with Romeo, the two blushing.

"Oh, by the way. Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere joined." Cana told the Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Erza, chugging down a barrel of wine.

Erza blushed at the blue-haired man's name, Mirajane smirking. "Do I hear wedding bells ringing?" She asked.

Erza glared at her before going back to eating cake. "Really? Did anyone else join?" Lucy asked, bouncing the twin up and down on her leg.

"Actually yes, and you will not believe who they are." Cana assured her, smirking.

Before Lucy could ask again, the doors to the guild opened as everyone turned to see two people come in, a man and woman to be exact.

The man was wearing a red shirt with a white stripe over the fabric, black pants held up with a brown belt and black boots. He was also wearing a black jacket with a high collar and gold piping going down the sides. It had only one sleeve leaving his left arm bare, but it was covered up with white bandage going to his wrist and below his bicep, showcasing a purple fairy tail mark.

The woman was wearing a backless blue shirt that fit snug around her neck, the shirt showing her stomach and stopping a few inches below her chest. Gold piping went down both sides of the shirt as a gold chain was wrapped around her waist as she was wearing black leggings and brown ankle boots. She also had detached sleeves of the same blue color that flared out at her wrist, gold piping on the top of her sleeves completed the outfit.

It wouldn't have mattered, if the man and woman didn't look exactly like the Black Wizard Zeref and the First Master Mavis.

Which they did.

"Hello Mirajane." Mavis happily greeted.

"Hello!" Mirajane replied. "How was the mission?"

"Awful." Was all Zeref said, sitting down at bar.

"Oh quit being such a baby. He had to dress up as a girl in order to distract some men." Mavis told Mirajane.

Mirajane whistled. "And?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"And I have to say he totally looked like a girl!" Mavis exclaimed, the girls dissolving into giggles as a dark cloud of depression went over Zeref.

Mavis then noticed Lucy and the others staring at her in shock. "Oh, hello guys." Mavis cheerfully said.

"WHAT THE?!" They all yelled, shocking Mavis a bit as Zeref turned to look at them.

"How….." Lucy said, shocked as she almost let go of the baby.

"Aren't you two dead?" Gray asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Erza agreed.

Mavis smiled at them before turning to look at Zeref. "Should you tell them or should I?" She asked.

"You, I'm a little tired." Was his reply, before falling asleep with his head resting on his arms at the bar.

Mavis took a deep breath before replying. "Well, when the curse went to take us away, it instead teleported us separately, and we lost our memories of each other. When we meet that night at Lucy's award ceremony, our memories came back."

"We lived a good life for about a year until we hit some bumps in the road, and needed to make money. We then decided to join Fairy Tail in order to earn money. We told Makarov everything and we were accepted."

Mavis paused, glancing at Zeref. "It wasn't easy, most of the people in the guild tended to stay away from Zeref because of him being the Black Wizard that was going to kill everyone in the world. But as time went by, they warmed up to him. And me and Zeref started to date more frequently."

"And then, about two years ago." Cana blurted out. "Zeref proposed to her here in the guild hall. And then the wedding was in Kardia Cathedral, Mirajane ruined everything with her stupid crying."

Mirajane glared at Cana. "Remember who allows you to drink your favorite wine." Mirajane threateningly warned.

"Noted."

Mavis looked at the others. "And that's that." She finished saying.

"Don't forget that you and Zeref are S-class mages." Mirajane pointed out.

"That too." Mavis giggled, before watching as a chair knocked Zeref in the head, a fight that was happening going silent as Zeref woke up and glared at the man.

"S-so sorry!" Was all the guy got out before running away.

"Is he really that scary?" Erza asked, confusion and shock over her and the others faces.

"Oh yeah, he's sorta like you Erza!" Mirajane chirped.

Mavis smiled before turning to look at Lucy. "By the way, Lucy, why do you and Natsu have the same rings on your fingers?" She asked.

Silence echoed throughout the whole guild as Lucy and Natsu blushed. "Wha-what are you talking about?!" Lucy squeaked.

"You and Natsu are sporting gold bands on your fingers, not to mention I saw you guys hold hands under the table the entire time I was talking." Mavis explained.

Lucy and Natsu blushed even more. "What a second….Lucy..you and Natsu." Erza said, shock overcoming her features.

"You guys are married!" Gray yelled.

"Yes….for three years." Lucy muttered.

"Well congratulations!" Mirajane exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "One of my shippings came true!"

"But how did you get married?" Wendy asked, she coming over with Romeo and Carla.

"We got hitched at a church in one of the towns we were staying at." Natsu explained, blush dusting his cheeks.

"And yet you guys didn't even notice the rings. Tsk, tsk." Mavis shook her head as they all looked down in shame.

"But I could say I relate to them on keeping something a secret." Mavis's eyes twinkled with excitement. "I've been keeping something from you all myself to!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Everyone asked, Mavis giggling before turning to look at Zeref.

"Zeref, we might have an extra guest in our house in seven months." She said blankly. Zeref, who was drinking water, spit it out.

"OMG!" Mirajane squealed, before dancing around the bar as best as she could, since she was eight months pregnant. "My OTP babies are coming to fruition!"

However, her squealing soon stopped when a thump was heard, everyone looking to see Zeref passed out on the ground.

"Why's he knocked out?" Cana asked, looking at the passed out man.

"Because I believe he remembered August." Mavis simply replied.

Everyone shuddered as they remembered the man, who almost killed them all with his magical power.

Yeah, if they were all in Zeref's position, they would have fainted as well.

Less than one minute later, everyone moved on and just started to chat. "Man, at least your not pregnant Lucy." Natsu exclaimed, not even noticing his wife stare at the ground.

"Lucy…" Wendy said, Natsu turning to look at said woman.

"Actually Natsu, I'm already seven weeks in." Lucy told him.

Another thump was heard as Natsu now laid passed out on the ground. "Another OTP is having babies! What's next, Juvia and Gray are getting married?!" Mirajane asked, excited.

"Juvia will gladly take Gray to the altar!" Juvia happily declared, latching onto Gray's arm as she started to run out of the guild, Gray's yells for her to stop fading away.

Needless to say, Mirajane was floating on cloud nine by the end of the day.


End file.
